


You Will For Me

by Dumb_Beach



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Sexual Coercion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Beach/pseuds/Dumb_Beach
Summary: Sombra decides the favors Katya owes her can be fulfilled in alternate ways than initially planned.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Katya Volskaya
Kudos: 18





	You Will For Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains sexual coercion and is purely fantasy. The acts depicted are not ethical in real life and I don't condone them outside of a fictional setting.
> 
> There are multiple bdsm related kinks in this work but I've chosen to mark the scene containing wedgies with *** before and after it appears so you can skip that if it's not your cup of tea.

Complete anonymity. That’s the appeal of places like this. With a full face mask and voice modifier required upon entry and all tech confiscated at the door, It should be impossible for anybody to be identified. These little underground sex clubs have been popping up across Moscow recently and it’s rumored they cater to the rich and famous who are too scared to seek out such depravity else wear for fear of being recognized. It’s just too tempting for Sombra to stay away, even if security makes her job harder this is the perfect place to dig up some juicy blackmail.  
She has to dress strategically to get in, Sombra certainly couldn’t just walk in with her visible modifications. She has to wear her hair so the shaved parts are covered and the tech doesn’t show. She also has to cover her back, arms, and hands so is dressed less revealing than most of the people there, but the full leather ensemble made the look more kinky than conservative. She also had to shut off all her mods before she got there so the tech sensors wouldn’t go off. She doesn’t actual have any way to record the blackmail she wants, but she’s learned that most of the people into this stuff are ashamed enough about it they’ll bend to her will if she even implies she knows something about their sex life.  
Sombra strolls down the halls of the building, taking in scenes as she tries to identify anybody important among the writhing bodies. The place seems to be organized by Kink, the more mainstream ones towards the front and the increasingly niche ones in the back. She almost immediately heads for the back, the weirder shit a person was into the easier it would be to hold it over their heads. Sombra sees scenes there of kinks she hasn’t even heard of before, which is saying something given how much time she spends on the internet. Sex has become more of a tool to her than a hobby recently but seeing new sexual acts she hadn’t considered before is making her think it’s about time she tries some things without the ulterior motives. That’s for another day though, for now she must stay focused. She’ll only in Moscow for two more nights and if she can’t find anybody important here the whole trip will have been a bust. She’s been studying the bodies of various politicians who live in the area and is trying to match the height, weight, and proportions to the faceless bodies amongst her. She’s near giving up when she eyes up a woman towards the center of the building with rather familiar body language. The way she carries herself with her chin held high, hands held behind her back and the sophisticated confidence with which she walked. That was Katya Volskya, Sombra could feel it in her gut. Unsurprisingly she’s a dom, circling the man tied to the bench below her, staring daggers into his naked body. She’s wearing nothing but a large strap and a harness that perfectly frames her perky breasts. Sombra approaches the scene, blending in with the small crowd that had also gathered to watch. Sombra found herself enjoying the show immensely. Watching that women destroy a man on her fake dick gave her ideas about what she wanted to do to her.  
The additional blackmail was of little use to Sombra given how substantial what she already has on her is, but this whole night has changed her mind on what types of favors she wanted from her powerful new friend. When the scene ends and Katya begins cleaning up her station Sombra approaches her directly. She leans in close and whispers very softly to her,  
“Hello, Katya. Interesting running into you here. Meet me in my hotel room tomorrow at 7, I’d like to discuss a little favor I’ll be needing from you.”  
Sombra slips a key card into Katya’s hand at her side and slips away before she can respond.

Katya swipes herself into Sombra’s suite at exactly 7pm, just as expected. Sombra had already laid out everything she intended to use tonight on the bed figuring there’s no need to be indirect. Sombra was never shy about what she wanted.  
“Punctual as ever.” Sombra smirks.  
“What do you want?”  
“Right to it then. I appreciate a woman who’s direct.” Sombra motions her head towards the bed.  
“I think you know what I want. I am a very reasonable person though and if you would rather deal in political favors, I’m open to it.”  
“You know I don’t want that.”  
“excellent. I would prefer this route anyways and based on what I saw last night you’ll even enjoy our exchange, which is always preferable. It’s easier to keep friends when they don’t avoid you.”  
There’s a brief pause in the conversation before Katya awkwardly clears her throat. This is already the least put together Sombra has ever seen this woman and she’s loving it.  
“Do you want to get into specifics or would you rather I take full control?”  
“Oh Katya, you won’t be having any control tonight.”  
“I’m not a sub.” She scoffs  
“You will be for me.”  
She looks Katya in the eyes without wavering. It’s wonderful seeing such a strong leader squirm under her gaze. With a huff Katya agrees,  
“Fine. The safe word is Siberia and I expect you to respect it.”  
“of course. I’m not a monster, I wouldn’t do something I know you can’t handle. I do want you to enjoy yourself, despite your reluctance.”  
Katya visibly relaxes at the reassurance.  
“let’s start simple.”  
Sombra closes the distance between them, cupping Katya’s face and bringing her into a searing kiss. Katya relaxes into it with surprising ease, kissing her back with the same intensity. They go on like this for a while, Sombra swiping her tongue into Katya’s mouth with increasing frequency and occasionally giving little bites to her lower lip.  
Katya slides her hands over Sombra’s back, pausing at the hem to begin lifting her shirt off. Sombra laughs,  
“Very bold of somebody who’s supposed to be submitting to me. But I do agree that there is way to much clothes between us.”  
Sombra backs up just enough to take of her shirt revealing a thin purple bralette that does nothing to hide the outline of her pierced nipples. She reconnects with Katya, running her hands under the women’s shirt across the plains of her stomach up to the her breasts which Sombra begins groping. Katya lifts off her own shirt without interrupting Sombra’s grip.  
“The push-up bra you’re wearing makes me think you were expecting this.”  
“It may have been something I considered before coming.”  
“let’s see what else you have on.” Sombra announces before making quick work of removing her pants. This reveals white cotton panties and lace thigh-high stocking. She definitely expected this to happen. Based off the wet spot on her panties Katya was enjoying this too. The sight of her wet pussy through the transparent cotton drove Sombra mad. She quickly removed her own pants and led Katya to the bed.  
“I want you to kneel on the ottoman at the foot of the bed.”  
Katya complies, climbing onto the large cushy furniture pushed against the bed. Sombra comes up behind her and pushes her front half onto the mattress, leaving her bent at the waist. Sombra quickly retrieves a set of handcuffs and a length of thin rope and instructs Katya to hold her hands out in front of her. She locks the cuffs around her wrists and loops the rope between them before securing the other end to the headboard. Katya tugs at her restraint, finding she is now stuck with her arms above her head and too little wiggle room to sit up. She’s stuck with her ass in the air and upper body flat against the bed. Sombra returns to her backside and suddenly pushes her legs apart. She straps her legs into a spreader bar that rests between her thighs just above the knee. Katya is feeling very exposed and suddenly grateful sombra had left her panties on.  
Satisfied with her work sombra crawls right up behind Katya on the ottoman and starts running her hands over her exposed body. She starts with her back and sides before going lower and squeezing her ass and thighs. Sombra begins running her hands up the insides of her thighs and becomes frustratingly gentle when she reaches Katya’s pussy, just barely ghosting her fingers over her lips causing an almost ticklish sensation. Katya groans in frustration,  
“would you stop being such a tease?’’  
Sombra appears to comply, adding more pressure as she keeps rubbing her vulva through the thin panties. She slips her hand closer and closer to Katya’s clit but just before she reaches it her hand retreats backwards. Sombra’s other hand grips one of her ass cheeks and pulls her apart while her thumb slides up her crack and begins rubbing harshly against asshole. Katya gasps,  
“I’m not into anal play.” She says sharply, but her twitching pussy betrays her.  
“Oh really? Because your body seems to disagree.” Sombra counters, running faster circles around her twitching hole.

***  
Just as Katya begins getting used to the sensation Sombra quickly moves her hand up to the top of her panties. She grips the hem and yanks up hard.  
“Ah! What the hell?!” Katya demands.  
“I saw this at the club yesterday and wanted to try it. I hadn’t considered wedgies to be sexy but I bet the friction on your ass and the pressure on your clit feels better than you’d like to admit. Plus I enjoy seeing you in a little pain.”  
Katya doesn’t respond because she’s right. It feels good and she’ll never admit it. Sombra momentarily releases her grip on her panties, giving Katya’s abused ass a second to breath before Sombra grabs on tighter and yanks up again, this time pulling again and again in quick succession, causing Katya’s hips to bounce. She groans in pain but her clit is hard and throbbing. Sombra ceases her incessant yanking, releasing her grip on Katya’s panties to unhook her bra. Katya assumes she’s taking her bra off and is shocked when her panties are yanked up one last time as the leg holes are crossed with the bra as it’s relatched, causing an insistent pressure on her sore asshole.  
***  
“beautiful.”  
Sombra states from her right side. She isn’t sure when she had moved.  
Sombra starts playing with Katya’s cheeks, squeezing and bouncing the soft flesh. She’s gentle for a while before suddenly slapping one of them. Katya jumps. On the second slap she stays still but on the tenth she tries squirming away from Sombra’s abusive hand. She laughs before squeezing the burning flesh, making Katya groan.  
“I suppose that’s enough for now.’’ Sombra remarks.  
She leans over Katya’s side to unhook her bra and pulls her panties down around her thighs. Sombra steps away briefly and Katya is confused by her absence and looks over her shoulder to see Sombra walking back with a pair of scissors.  
“Oh don’t look so scared.” Sombra coos  
“these aren’t to hurt you.”  
She grabs onto her panties again and snips the garment off her.  
“Are you kidding me?! Those where new!”  
‘’ Aww, did you get them just for me?” Sombra teases.  
Katya huffs and turns her head forwards but doesn’t deny it. How cute. Sombra sets the scissors and clothes aside and reaches for the lube she set out, applying a generous amount to her fingers. Katya winces as a slick finger rubs against her asshole.  
“Ah! That hurts! You’ve violated by ass enough tonight!”  
“I’m not hearing a safe word.” Sombra teases.  
Katya seems to mull over her options for a moment before groaning angrily but otherwise remaining silent.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
Sombra slowly increases the pressure on her hole until the tip of her index finger slips in. Katya gasps and attempts to buck away from the hand but her hips are met by the bed leaving her trapped. Sombra teases her twitching hole, removing and reinserting just the tip of her finger several times to loosen her up before suddenly thrusting the whole digit into her tight ass. Katya screams but doesn’t say anything. Sombra sets a brutal pace fingering her as Katya whines. Over the next few minutes Katya slowly quiets down.  
“starting to feel good, huh?” Sombra teases.  
Katya plants her face in the mattress and pushes her hips back onto Sombra’s hand.  
“I knew I could break you. Such a good little slut for me now, aren’t you?”  
Katya doesn’t respond but she also doesn’t stop moving her hips.  
“You’ve earned a reward for being so good.”  
Sombra moves her other hand to Katya’s soaked cunt, rubbing her hand over it like earlier but this time she moves up to her clit and rubs gently. Katya moans and Sombra gradually adds more pressure, bringing her closer and closer to her peak all while continuing to finger her ass. Katya’s thighs begin to shake and Sombra can tell she’s close.  
“Cum for me.”  
And she does, moaning into the mattress as her slick dribbles down Sombra’s hand.  
“Such a good girl.”  
Sombra removes both of her hands and makes haste untying her. Once the spreader bar and cuffs are off she helps Katya crawl onto the bed. She gives her a minute to catch her breath while she lays on her back looking dazed. Once she appears to come back to herself Sombra steps out of her panties and announces,  
“I’m gonna sit on your face now.”  
“okay.”  
Sombra straddles Katya’s head and lowers herself until her pussy hovers just above Katya’s mouth. She apparently isn’t in a teasing mood because she grabs onto Sombra’s hips and pulls her down to rest fully on her face and immediately focuses her attention to her clit. She starts sucking the sensitive nub and Sombra cums embarrassingly fast.  
With shaky legs she gets up from her throne and collapses next to Katya.  
“you like to cuddle?” Sombra asks  
“mmhm” Katya replies, snuggling up to her side.  
Sombra wraps her arm around the woman and pulls her to her chest. Katya ends up spending the night with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much writing experience and am looking to get better! If you have any suggestions on how I could improve drop a comment!


End file.
